1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-paneled bedding system. More specifically, the present invention describes a bedding system comprising a fitted sheet and a bed sheet, wherein each sheet comprises two panels composed of different materials, and wherein the materials differ in warmth or heat retention, such that one panel is warmer than the other.
People commonly share a bed with their significant other or spouse. However, each person may desire a blanket that provides a different amount of warmth in order to sleep comfortably. For example, one person may be cold and may desire a heavy blanket, whereas the other person may be warm and may desire a lighter blanket. Thus, when the first and second persons share a bed and have a single blanket or comforter, one or both of the individuals may become uncomfortable due to the warmth or heat retention of the blanket. As a result, one person may attempt to wrap themselves in a greater proportion of the blanket in order to achieve a comfortable sleeping temperature, and the other person may be forced to uncover himself or herself in order to be comfortable. Alternatively, the person who prefers to be warm may want to use an additional blanket for warmth, but adding another blanket to the bed may make the other person uncomfortable.
Additionally, individuals who sleep alone may become uncomfortable during the night as the temperature fluctuates. A room may become colder during the night as the outdoor temperature decreases. Alternatively, a person may become warm throughout the night from being covered in blankets for an extended period of time. Thus, individuals may also remove blankets and reapply blankets throughout the night in an attempt to achieve a comfortable sleeping temperature.
The present invention provides a dual-paneled bedding system comprising a fitted sheet and a bed sheet. Each sheet comprises a first panel and a second panel, wherein the panels are secured together by a line of stitching. Each panel is roughly half of the sheet, and each panel is composed of a different material so that the panels provide differing levels of warmth, insulation, or heat retention. In this way, a first user can be covered with a first panel of the sheet that is relatively thick and insulating, and the second user can be covered with the second panel of the sheet that is relatively thin. Thus, two users can share a bed and rest comfortably despite desiring different levels of warmth. In some embodiments of the invention, at least one of the panels includes fasteners thereon that are adapted to engage with an upper sheet so as to allow a user to increase the warmth or thickness of only one panel of the sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to blankets or bedding systems. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to blankets having two sections with different levels of warmth or heat retention. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,760 to Bradley et al. discloses a dual warmth comforter having a first section secured to a second section by a fastening device, such as Velcro, a zipper, buttons, snaps, or laces. Each section includes a pair of fabric sheets with insulating material disposed therebetween. The first section has a thermal resistance greater than the second section. Thus, Bradley fails to disclose a bedding system comprising a bed sheet and a fitted sheet, wherein each sheet has a first panel permanently affixed to a second panel by a line of stitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,883 to Haggerty discloses a bedding system comprising a fitted sheet with two sections, each composed of a different fabric, and a bed sheet having two sections, each composed of a different fabric. The two sections are secured together by partial stitches on the head and toe ends of the sections, and a partial split or opening is disposed therebetween. Thus, Haggerty fails to disclose a bedding system having a removable sheet comprising two sections that are permanently secured together by a continuous line of stitching. Further, Haggerty does not disclose a bedding system that allows users to secure additional layers of fabric or insulating material thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,872 to Buswell discloses a comforter having two halves with different warmth retentiveness. Each half is filled with two distinct fillers, which differ in heat retention but are similar in loft and thus provide a similar outward appearance to the user. The two halves are separated by stitching that prevents the filler from moving from one half to the other. Thus, while Buswell discloses a comforter having two halves with differing warmth retention, Buswell discloses the use of a filler material disposed within each section. Thus, Buswell fails to disclose a bedding system that allows a user to removably secure additional layers or sheets of fabric to one half of a sheet or comforter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,088 to Marquette discloses a bed covering comprising a blanket with removably attachable top panels. The top panels can be partly folded toward the foot of the bed or moved to the right of left of the user by unfastening an edge of the blanket. Further, a pair of half panels for the foot portion of each main panel can be attached and detached as desired by means of fasteners. Thus, while Marquette discloses a bed covering having removable panels, Marquette fails to disclose a bed sheet and fitted sheet comprising a first panel composed of a first material and a second panel composed of a second material that is more insulating than the first material.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2012/0233778 to Shull et al. discloses a multiple panel blanket. The blanket includes a base panel and at least one upper panel disposed thereon. The upper panels are attached to the base panel along at least a portion of the sides of the base panel. Thus, Shull et al. fails to disclose a bedding system having a sheet wherein one half is secured to a second half by means of a line of stitching, and wherein each half has a different level of warmth or heat retention.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Some devices in the prior art disclose bedding systems having two sections with different amounts or types of filler material. Such bedding systems only provide a comforter and do not disclose sheets and fitted sheets to be disposed on a bed. Further, many devices in the prior art do not allow users to add additional layers of fabric thereon in order to adjust the warmth of one half of the blanket. Thus, such systems are not as versatile as the bedding system of the present invention.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing bedding systems having different levels of warmth. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.